The Movies
by Wolfy101
Summary: Just a short oneshot about Maron and Chiaki on a 'date' to the movies.  Pointless fluff ensues.


The blue haired teen leant up against the doorframe of the apartment complex, waiting patiently as the numbers on the elevator counted down to the ground floor.

The metal doors slid open to reveal two bickering young women. The one with the short raven hair was dragging the other, whose reddish brown hair was half up in two buns. Both wore short skirts with brightly colored shirts, the raven girl's blue and the other's yellow.

"Maron! We're gonna miss the movie!"

"You only told me we were going to a movie five minutes ago Miyako!"

The boy smirked, then leant slightly outside the building, looking up the street, his eyes quickly finding another boy about his age in glasses with mousy brown hair.

"Hey Inchou!"

The boy looked up from his feet, a smile transforming his face.

"Hey Chiaki! Am I late?"

Chiaki glanced over his shoulder at the two girls.

"Depends who you ask!"

Inchou laughed and nodded knowingly. The group often went through this routine nowadays.

It had been two weeks since school got out for the winter break and the Kaitous that had been plaguing the city had disappeared.

Of course, Chiaki and Maron knew all about that. After all, they were the thieves themselves. Miyako, a detectives daughter knew all about their nightly exploits, but she had handled the news well once they had explained everything.

Chiaki watched as Maron approached, everything else seeming to fade away as her hips swayed. She was breathtaking. Her strength and innocence, her kindness and foolishness. Her hope and beauty, everything about her made him weak. He loved the way she felt when he held her against him, the way her hair smelled and her skin felt like silk. He dreamt of her kisses, but didn't actually feel them as much as he would like.

The boy had to joke about his relationship with her, because if he seriously evaluated the way he felt for her he would drown in the sheer extent of his obsession with her, the fire that consumed his soul. The love that he felt for her surpassed his understanding.

She turned away before she reached him, that looking in her eyes. It snapped him back into the present, Miyako and Inchou talking beside him, and the rows of stark metal mailboxes that Maron was now facing.

She still checked every day. Usually when they weren't looking.

So far she had received four letters. One from each parent the last two weeks. They were full of apologies and updates. They wouldn't be home anytime soon, but she didn't care.

At least they were writing.

Her mother was in England, her father in Russia. The two were going to meet in France to discuss of the divorce was really necessary. Her mood hadn't changed much. It just showed how strong she had always been.

Maron felt his gaze as she raised her hand to unlock the grey box. She turned her head, her hazel eyes meeting his liquid chocolate ones. No one was looking, and there was worry deep in his orbs.

Maron couldn't help it. Grinning, she stuck out her tongue and winked playfully. His eyebrow quirked, and a sexy smirk crept onto his playboy features.

"Come on you two!!" Miyako called back from the door as she and Inchou walked through.

The two had been getting along very well lately. Their 'group outings' felt more like double dates, except that Chiaki's come-ons were always ignored by his conservative redhead.

"Shall we?"

Chiaki wrapped a firm arm around Maron's tiny waist, steering her out into the early afternoon sunshine. The group walked past the fountain and the square's café, laughing and talking.

Maron pushed Chiaki lightly, giggling as he tried to nuzzle her neck when Inchou and Miyako were locked in a heated argument about whether or not her Jeanne traps would work on other major criminals. 

"Mou. No fair."

He pouted as she danced out of his embrace artfully. In response she just stuck out her tongue again. She was so cute it made him want to groan sometimes.

"Come on!"

Miyako called back from the entrance to the movies.

Watching him with a smile tugging at her lips, Maron pranced past Chiaki to where the other two waited. Smirking, the attractive blue haired boy followed.

"You want popcorn? My treat."

"Yeah!"

Chiaki laughed as Miyako jumped at the offer. Inchou said he was fine, and Maron requested a drink. They had three minutes before the movie – some sort of action/comedy/drama flick that Miyako was desperate to see – started.

When they entered the theater it was half full, and the lights were already out. Miyako managed to get some semi good seats near the back slightly to the left of dead center. They sat; Inchou, Miyako, Maron, then Chiaki, just in case either of the girls got freaked out, or anything.

The film started right after they sat down, and before the first five minutes were over Chiaki had his arm rest up and his arm around Maron. She decided it was futile to protest, so merely arranged herself so that they were comfortable before settling down to watch the movie.

* * *

It was the major gunfight scene; the bad guys had the good guy and his wounded love interest trapped in an abandoned wrecking yard. It was an hour into the movie, and Maron was buried as close to Chiaki as possible without being in his lap. Miyako and Inchou were totally absorbed in the movie, 'oo'ing and 'ah'ing along with everyone else at the effects.

Suddenly Maron felt a hot breath stirring the hair at the base of her neck, followed by a pair of gentle lips. A shiver ran down her spine, everything within her electrified.

"Ch-Chiaki?"

"I'm bored of the movie." His voice rumbled through her from his chest, the breath caressing her skin.

"You smell incredible."

"I-I…Chiaki!"

Her voice was a sharp whisper as he moved from her neck to her ear. Nibbling and licking his way around it.

"Chiaki, we shouldn't!"

He rubbed one hand up and down her side, slipping his fingers over both fabric and skin.

"No one's watching."

She sat up slightly, but only managed to put her mouth level with his. Chiaki's eyes bore into hers in the darkness of the theater.

"Tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop."

His whisper flitted over and between her parted lips.

Maron couldn't think, couldn't speak, all she could do was feel.

All she felt was want.

His lips were on hers, gentle and pliant as she molded against him. The heat between them was incredible, it was surprising the people around them didn't get burnt.

They broke apart quickly, then, just like that day in the woods, just as a moth to a flame, they returned.

His tongue raced over her lips, his own parted too swallow her gasp. The two couldn't seem to get close enough, though they fit together perfectly.

In seconds the kiss had escalated. Hands roamed and passionately the two tasted each other over and over again.

An explosion on the screen tore them briefly apart, and with horror they realized the movie was seconds from ending.

Attempting to mask her disappointment and excitement, Maron sat back in her seat, adjusting her hair and clothes as Chiaki did the same. His pout, however, was obvious.

On the way to lunch Chiaki and Maron fell behind the other two, walking practically alone through the empty lanes of the city as Inchou and Miyako argued about the movie. They two always seemed to be arguing, but the tension between them was almost pliable.

Chiaki's hand found it's way into Maron's back pocket, and despite her blush, her only reaction was to wrap her arm around his waist.

"Coming over for dinner?"

The cocky teenager glanced down at his girlfriend, and his future wife.

"Always."

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer**

**Did you like it?!**

**Kind of pointless i know, but I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy!**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


End file.
